


weird

by Balthuza



Series: spindleweed and elfroot smoke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, elves have some very weird stories, this is literally the only explanation for the quest i can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It's such a dumb story it had to be true





	weird

It is an accident, when they stumble upon the place. A Great Bear was tracking a ram along the river and, still unnoticed, they decided to hide, rather than confront it. 

One Great Bear a day was enough, Var thought. 

It takes him a moment to see the tiny cave, tucked into a corner between the bush and the stone wall, with some flowers framing the opening like the front door. 

Noticing Var’s gasp, Dorian questioningly raises an eyebrow. 

‘It's like in the story!’ ignoring the incredulous looks he's getting, he approaches the tiny cave and squats to try and look inside. 

With the bear sounding closer again, Dorian is the only one noticing Var climbing on top of the stone and start jumping. Covering his eyes he mutters something in tevene, bringing the attention of the party back to Var, who by now is amused enough to not care about the snorts. 

‘No time to come out. No. Not yet’ suddenly says a voice from the tiny cave, and Var giggles, while the rest freezes for a moment. 

‘It's such a dumb story it had to be true!’

‘Elves are weird’ comments Sera, coming closer and trying to peek into the cave. 

‘Well, no arguing here’ snorts Var, still jumping on the cave. 

‘Deviating from the plan. No accounting for whimsy. Small differences lead to fatal consequences. I'm sorry.’

‘Yup, definitely no arguing there.’


End file.
